fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blood of a Rival
---- "Malek, you sure you don't want to do this mission? I mean, I thank you for giving it to me, but this is more your style." Kiyoko asks her brother. "I'm sure. You and Rika just go. Don't worry about me, although I am not one to deny you the ability to do so." Malek says as he reassures Kiyoko and a silent Rika. "Very well. We will be back in two days or so." Rika says as she and Kiyoko head off together. Heading upstairs to the top floor of the Fairy Tail Guild, Malek ignores the voice of the S-Class Mages Erza, Mirajane and Laxus, including Master Makarov. Slamming the door, Malek takes a letter out of his pocket and begins to read it. "Why would you send me this letter? Why would you send me this, knowing I can read this Yakunan? What are your intentions, and what are you planning?" Malek says as he passes his hand through his hair. "So what's with the letter?" Eugene asked appearing out of nowhere to Malek's shock. "What's Yakunan up to?" This signified that Eugene could indeed hear what Malek was saying just a moment earlier. "Look for yourself Eugene. It's in an ancient language, one which I can both speak and understand. However, my sisters don't, but they are worried as it is." Malek says as he hands Eugene the letter. Eugene took the letter and began looking over it. Originally, he wasn't able to figure out what it said but due to a translating system that was in a special contact lens he was already wearing, the words were clear to him. "So that's what's going on." He said after reading it and giving it back to Malek. "Yes, exactly. But that phrase he wrote around mid-paragraph, The Blood of a Rival, that is the name of an old book written by a mysterious wizard. The book reflected on a dream he had for several years, which was based on the rivalry he had with his brother for almost twenty years. Yakunan's letter mostly focuses on the final chapters, from his own point of view, and it is that what worries me the most." Malek says as he stands up and begins to leave the room. "So where are you going?" Eugene asked Malek as he followed after him. He already had some idea as to what he was up to but just wanted to confirm. "We've only known each other for a few months Eugene, and yet, you know me well enough. You should be able to answer that for yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." Malek says as he walks away and disappears in a mist of cold air and ice, flowing away in the wind. "Ren, you got his coordinates locked on right?" Eugene said in his communication device after he was sure that Malek was gone. "I got it." The scientist with a lab coat replied from the other side of the communication line. "Now we just need to decide our next course of action. This Yakunan guy is powerful. Fighting normally, even Ryuunosuke would have trouble with him." "For now, focus on researching that Blood of a Rival book and the person who wrote it as well as the background info we need." Eugene said in a serious tone. "I'll do what I can do." He then also left the guild hall. ---- "So, it looks like Malek got my message. This will be fun. Angelus your coming with me. Your opposing element should be more than a match for Malek." Yakunan says as he walks towards Devil's Abode doors. "Yes Master."Angelus says as he exits the dark guild. From a kilometer away, there was a person looking at the actions of the dark mages through the scope of a sniper rifle. "They're leaving their guild, they're on the move." She said into a communication device. "Understood, release the probe and then pull back from now." Another person said from the other side of the communication line. The girl with the sniper rifle nodded and released a small object which hovered high in the sky far away from the dark mages. ---- ...*Crash* "What in the?" a dark mage screams just as he is punched away viciously by an enraged Malek. "Tell me, what business do you have with Devil's Abode?" Malek asks several dark mages as they surround him. "We are the Crimson Knights, and what we have with Devil's Abode is none of your business Fairy Tail trash." The Guild Master says as he points his men into surrounding Malek. "I don't have time for this." Malek says as he punches his fist to the ground generating a large wave of ice, which freezes every mage by their feet in place, along with the guild master. Walking to the guild master, Malek asks the dark guild master for an answer, and in fear, the guild master tells him that they have an alliance and would soon attack Fairy Tail. "That will never happen." Malek concludes as he walks out, only for the Magic Council to arrive and arrest the dark mages for their recent crimes. "Soon, Yakunan, soon it will end, but it's too soon." Malek thinks to himself as he begins to walk away again. "You gotta relax a little you know." Eugene said with a somewhat carefree tone as he appeared out of nowhere next to Malek. "Don't let your negative feelings control you. If you do, it's not going to be a pretty sight." "Then I guess Kiyoko and Rika never told you huh? I've been letting my negative emotions get the best of me for a long time Eugene, but it's never been through my own will." Malek tells Eugene, not surprised by his sudden appearance. "Anyways, have you and your friends found anything?" Malek asks Eugene as they begin walking. "We've already found out that Yakunan is on the move." Eugene replied. "Angelus is with him, a person with a magic that counters yours. They're headed south." "What did you say? Did you say Angelus?" Malek asks seemingly shocked. "Indeed I did." Eugene replied. "With him along, I don't think you can do this alone. Maybe I should ask him to come and help." "I can deal with Angelus alone Eugene. It doesn't matter if he's a Third Generation Fire Dragon Slayer, the opposing element won't always win. But, I don't mind if you decide to bring someone else. The fact is, I won't be able to deal with Angelus and Yakunan at the same time." Malek says as he takes out a lacrima crystal. "Very well." Eugene said in response as he took out a communication device. "Just to warn you though, in some ways, he's an even bigger monster than Yakunan." He then activated the device. "Hey Ren, we're done with the reconnaissance work, it's time to send in our leader." "WHAT!?!" Ren exclaimed, his voice loud enough to be heard by Malek. "That's basically telling me to commit suicide! He's taking a nap!" "You'll be fine once you tell him that he'll be facing Yakunan." Eugene replied. "He's been wanting to fight him ever since we started research on Devil's Abode." "Fine, I'll have him meet you guys at the rendezvous point." Ren said with resignation in his voice before cutting communications. "Now then, shall we get going?" Eugene said as he began activating a Dokodemo Door to the coordinates set to be nearby Yakunan. "So you know Eugene, I have dealt with Angelus before. But if the situation calls for it, I'll let you know. Ok?" Malek tells Eugene shortly before walking through the door. "Got it." Eugene said with a grin as he followed after Malek. "For once, I'll just sit and watch the fight." At the other end of the door, a person with a black coat was already there looking towards the distance in a certain direction, most likely where Yakunan and Angelus were. The man didn't seem to be all that fearsome looking as one would expect from the reactions of the earlier conversation between Eugene and Ren but even Malek could feel a certain type of chill run down his spine from the man's presence. "You already got here huh Ryuunosuke?" "I can't simply ignore an opponent who I've been wanting to take down for a long time." Ryuunosuke replied, his cold expression staying the same if not becoming colder. "Let's get moving, the plan will go into motion soon." He then set off towards the direction he was looking at. Eugene and Malek followed after him. "He may seem like this but he wants to take down Yakunan because he severely injured one of our members during the beginning of our investigation on Yakunan and Devil's Abode." Eugene said to Malek in a whisper as they continued on. "So for us, it's personal." "Well then, do with Yakunan as you please. Remember, it's been personal between me and Yakunan for more than ten years. However, don't just assume that Yakunan will be as easy as you think. I really don't care for any other reasons, still, I consider them acceptable. However, heed this warning, never let Yakunan use his Dark Wave." Malek says as he turns his head to Angelus and stares at him with blood-lust colored eyes, as the Fire Dragon Slayer returns the same stare. "It's been a while Malek. This time I will win." Angelus says as he cracks his neck. "There's never been a match where either one of us have won. They have all ended in a draw. You should know that better than anyone." "True. But enough talking." Angelus says as he charges on Malek with his body engulfed in flames. Malek responds by engulfing his body in a icy cold wind, also charging on Angelus as the two opposing dragon slayers fists collide, each matching each other on even ground. "I'll bite you to death Herbivore." Ryuunosuke said in a menacing tone towards Yakunan as he pulled out his tonfas. Immediately, he released a magic pressure so strong, the emotion of anger and killing intent could clearly be felt by everyone in the area, sending shivers down everyone's spines. "My, my isn't that terrifying?" Yakunan laughs, mocking Ryuunosuke. You got a long ways to catch up to me, but, you never well you trash." Yakunan continues as he prepares his Dark Wave technique. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Angelus shouts. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Malek shouts as the two roars collide, causing an explosion of fire and ice. "Zero Magic!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed, instantly dispelling Yakunan's spell. "Restriction Magic!" With that, Yakunan's ability to use magic was blocked off. "Fortification Magic!" That spell both glued Yakunan's feet to the floor and strengthened Ryuunosuke's own body and tonfas. "You underestimate me do you? I'll show you what a mistake that was." Immediately after saying that, he moved at a speed much faster than the human eye could track as he kept barraging Yakunan's body with attacks which with the help of Fortification Magic and the speed of his attacks were at least as powerful as cannons. After about five seconds of attack, Ryuunosuke jumped back. "That's pretty decent for you, 127 hits in 5 seconds." Eugene said from the tree stump he was sitting on. "I could barely see any of them though since I'm not using Ghost Road." "That's pretty effective mage, but not enough to defeat me. I'll have fun killing you and Malek later on." Yakunan laughs as he tries to move. "I'll show you true hell Malek." Angelus shouts. "Fire Dragon's Exploding Flame!" Angelus shouts again as his attack impacts Malek, creating a large explosion. "That wasn't all to the attack." Ryuunosuke said before snapping his fingers. It was then Yakunan noticed that at each of the areas that he was hit, a mark was there, one similar to those found with sealing magic. The marks exploded with great force barraging Yakunan all over again. If Ryuunosuke's earlier attacks had the power of cannons, these explosions each had the power of a tank. After the explosions subsided, Ryuunosuke walked closer to him. "If you haven't noticed, there is still one more of those seals on the right side of your chest. That seal is different from the explosion ones I activated earlier. The magic inside is from Mune Kazeto, a member of ours that was injured by you. He asked me to land a hit on you from him. Here's his magic, Temperature Magic: 1000 degrees Celsius." He then snapped, activating the seal and releasing it's magic on the area. "You think I care for his name. If I had the chance, I would've killed him and destroyed his body." Yakunan says seemingly weakened. "As the dust clears from the explosion, Malek is seen to remain unfazed by the explosion, having suffered no burns from the explosion, as he just stares back at Angelus with blood-red eyes. "You said you'd show me hell, and you have not shown me anything. You are something, but are far from reaching my level. Now, let me be the one to show you that hell you promised me." Malek says as he activates Ice Flame Dragon Mode, completely shocking the Fire Dragon Slayer. "What in the world is that?" Angelus says as he walks two steps back. "And now I have the same chance to do that to you." Ryuunosuke replied to Yakunan in a menacing tone. "You now have at least 30 broken bones, 5 of them being some of your ribs, many other bone are fractured, you have several burns on your body, the most serious one being the one on your chest from Mune's magic attack." A woman with pink hair said having seemingly come out of nowhere. In front of her was something similar to a holographic screen which appeared to show Yakunan's statistics. "Ice Flame Dragon's Roar!" Malek shouts as his directs his attack to Angelus, who flies back towards Yakunan's and Ryuunosuke's direction. "Where do you think you're going?" Eugene said with a smile from his trunk as he used one of his plants to hit Angelus back to Malek. Aaaaaah!" Angelus screams as the dual element roar hits him, pushing him straight back to Yakunan, as the roar's power cuts through the ground. "Damn it!" Angelus angrily shouts as he struggles to get up after suffering the impact from the Ice Flame Dragon Roar and crashing into Yakunan. "Time to show the full power of a Dragon Slayer Malek." Angelus says as he activates Dragon Force. It was then the Dragon Force was forcibly deactivated by Ryuunosuke's Zero Magic. "It'll be a pain if you activate that now so I won't let you." He stated flatly. "I'll let you beat him up Ice Boy." Malek stares at Eugene intensely shortly before jumping up in the air. "Time to leave. Ice Flame Dragon's Bomb!" Malek shouts as he engulfs his hands in ice and flame, followed by a hand dive, generating a massive explosion, engulfing the two Dragon Slayers and Yakunan. "That looks painful." Eugene grimaced from the tree stump having been raised and widened so that it could get everyone else out of the blast range. "But I doubt it finished them." "As the smoke and dust clears, a exhausted Malek is seen catching his breath, as Angelus lays on the floor in defeat, whilst Yakunan is seen held up by his sword, and instantly begins talking to Malek in an unknown language to which Malek responds in the same language. "Ren, translate it!" Eugene exclaimed though the communication device to the lab coat wearing scientist who immediately activated the translating program on the ear pieces of the communication devices so they could listen in on what was being said. Malek and Yakunan continue talking to each other in the unknown language, however, the serious menacing and cold-blooded tones in their voices made it crystal clear as to what they were saying. Fortunately, the translating program was able to kick in in time so the Unchained Soul Mages were able to catch what was being said. "If needed, prepare to use sleeping gas from your plants, we don't want this to explode much farther." Ryuunosuke said to Eugene who nodded. As the translation picks up, Eugene and Ryuunosuke listen intently. "You know as well as I do Malek. In the end only one of us will live and the other dies, but that day is closer than you expect. Yakunan says through the translating device. "Maybe, maybe not. However, I can assure you that it won't be me who dies Yaku--" Malek says as the translating device picks up on his voice, as he is interrupted. "What in the world?" Maleks says as he sees a dagger in his abdomen. "Curse you Yakunan!" Malek says as he collapses to his knees. "Poison huh?" Malek laughs. "That won't work." Eugene said out loud somehow getting next to the two without them knowing. "I already injected an antidote into him. You on the other hand will be paralyzed for a bit sorry." He said as he pulled a needle out of Yakunan's neck which he stuck in him again without anyone noticing. "How does he do that?" Sakura thought out loud in bewilderment. "Did you honestly think it be that easy to inject me with poison Yakunan. Your mind is easy to read, so Eugene thought ahead, which I expect from him. Thinking ahead also put me in an advantage, because remember, you used this similar technique on Rika." Malek says as he pulls out the dagger. "Impossible! Once again I lose in a battle of wits against Eugene and Malek? There's no way you both could have expected me to that." Yakunan continues. "Now Yakunan. You and Angelus shall be heading to prison, and sooner or later you can say farewell to Devil's Abode."Malek says as he hoists Yakunan up by the neck. "Actually, Ryu-chan and some of the others already beat up all of the other members and are now in the custody of the Rune Knights." Sakura said with a smile on her face which made Eugene sigh a little. "Who fought in it?" Eugene asked. "Ryu-chan, Shana-chan, and Kurogane-kun." Sakura replied. "I don't think beat up is the right term for it, I call it overkill." Eugene said in response. "Well, the enemy definitely isn't going to be doing much now and I'm not talking about the fact they've been captured, they must have injuries they will either never recover from or it will take a long time." In that moment, Malek releases a a blood-hungry aura that emits negative energy around the entire area, as he drops an unconscious Yakunan and turns to only look at Eugene intensely. ---- "We have to hurry Rika. Malek's in trouble, regardless of the fact Eugene gave him the antidote. The antidote may remove the poisonous effects, but the secondary effect worries me." Kiyoko says as she runs with Rika. "I know. Do you think Eugene is aware?" Rika asks as she and Kiyoko speed across running endlessly. "I-I-I-I don't know. But let's hope he does." Kiyoko says in a worried tone. ---- "Well, this is new." Eugene said not expecting that sort of effect from a dagger. However, due to his training, he regained his composure quickly and was ready to possibly fight his friend if necessary. "Oy, Malek, you okay over there?" Eugene asked his own body tensing due to the possibility of combat. He then activated his eyes, something that would give him the upper hand in figuring out what Malek would do if he attacked suddenly. "Eugene, whatever you do, don't provoke Malek in that state. It's not safe." Kiyoko shouts franctically as she and Rika arrive on the scene. "She's right. This isn't the first time this has happened. That secondary effects conducts a dangerous hallucination, making one thing seem like the other. I don't doubt your abilities Eugene, much to the fact you can match my brother in several areas, however, right now don't do anything that provokes him." Rika says. "Understood." Eugene said in response as he began to activate his magic. Soon after, a few pink flowers began to surround Malek, releasing a type of pollen which began to make Malek drowsy. "This flower releases a pollen that causes its targets to relax their bodies and minds as well as fall unconscious. With that, Malek won't be too much of a problem until the effects of that dagger wear off. However, I'm going to have to take not of this dagger's effects for the future." "Pathetic!" Malek says as he release a cold wind around his body, freezing the flowers. Malek redirects his stare at his sisters, giving a blank stare as he pulls out his sword. "Impossible. We haven't even moved."Rika and Kiyoko say together. "That's cause this is a stronger dose." Yakunan laughs as Malek charges forward and kicks him in the face, knocking him out. "Well that takes care of the Yakunan problem at least." Eugene commented seeing the enemy they've been fighting knocked out cold. "Ryuunosuke, restrain him and Sakura, use your Limit Magic on him." "I don't need you telling me what to do herbivore." Ryuunosuke said coldly before activating the same magic he used on Yakunan earlier to make sure he couldn't use magic or move too much. Sakura followed suit and used her limit magic to make sure that Malek could only use 1 percent of his physical strength. "Now what should we do with you?" Eugene said his thoughts out loud as Malek continued to struggle with the things restraining him. "Got any ideas? As much as I'd love to just leave him here like this, we gotta find a way to turn him back to normal." "You'd leave my brother in this condition?" Kiyoko asks Eugene as she takes out her spear in case someone from Devil's Abode attacked. "If we left him like this, who knows what would happen. Malek himself is extremely dangerous in this state." Rika continues as she approaches Malek who still struggles. "Too easy." Maleks laughs as he snaps his fingers causing several ice bombs to suddenly explode. Category:Roleplay Category:Malek Kriya Category:Forest Dragon Slayer